Gaiden ALSA - Lindinha's family
by Margarida
Summary: Gaiden da fic ALSA. E chegou o grande momento... A hora mais esperada... O dia mais temido pelo cavaleiro de ouro Aiolos de Sagitário: o fim de semana em que iria conhecer a família de Sheila. E o pai dela...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada e as editoras licenciadas.

E como prometido, finalmente temos o gaiden de ALSA! Ailos conhecendo a família da Sheila. Bora ler?

Mas antes...

 **Notas iniciais que são quase um capítulo, mas de extrema importância para todos entenderem o que se passa na fic!**

A Família Tamasauskas, por parte de pai, do mais velho para o mais novo:

Napoleão, já falecido, casado com Teresa, pais de Marcos, Maurício, Marcelo, Márcio e Mariane;

Geny, casada com Vantini, pais de Rogério e Moisés;

Regina, casada com Milton, pais de Ricardo, Cleide, Ronaldo, Rogério e Jonas;

Helena, chamada de Teresinha, casada com Paulo (chamado pelos sobrinhos de Paulette), pais de Fernando;

Lúcia, casada com Valter (já falecido), pais de Alexandre, Luciana e Juliana;

Bruna, solteira, mãe de Danilo;

Jorge, casado com Nilce, pais de Sheila e Amanda;

Luis Carlos, casado com Márcia, pais de Rodrigo e Ana Carolina;

Irene, casada com Edgar, pais de Estela, Estevão e Ícaro;

Reinaldo, casado com Maria, pais de Adriano, Felipe e Lilian. Ele já foi casado com Cida, que tem uma filha de um casamento anterior chamada Andréia, que foi adotada por Reinaldo oficialmente. Cida está solteira e tem um outro filho, Lucas;

Os avós Jurgis e Branislava morreram antes do casamento de Jorge e Nilce. Como ele ainda era criança quando isso aconteceu, foi criado pela irmã Helena/Teresinha.

A Família Goés, por parte de mãe, do mais velho para a caçula:

Oriel, casado com Maria, pais de Rony e Márcia;

Nilva, divorciada, mãe de Lucely, Élcio, Ronaldo e Tiago;

Ismael, divorciado, pai de Michela e Mirela;

Nilce, casada com Jorge, pais de Sheila e Amanda;

Vilma, Joel e Ruth, os três solteiros e sem filhos;

O avô Lindolfo morreu antes do casamento de Nilce e Jorge. A avó Luísa ainda é viva.

Rutinha é o apelido pelo qual a tia Regina chama Sheila desde criança, por ela ser muito parecida fisicamente com a tia caçula por parte de mãe. Amanda é chamada de Jorginho pelo mesmo motivo, já que é a cara do pai.

Blondie Army é como a Sheila, a irmã e os primos se referem às tias (por parte de pai) quando se juntam, ou seja, o "exército de loiras".

Tigrinho é como o time de futebol da cidade de São Bernardo do Campo é chamado pela torcida.

Esta fic se passa um ano após a grande aventura na Grécia. É um fim de semana, começando na sexta à noite e finalizando no domingo fim de tarde.

 **Capítulop betado pela Krika Haruno.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Capítulo I – A maior e pior batalha de uma vida inteira como cavaleiro...**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

As mãos estavam suadas. Os pés formigavam, assim como praticamente todo seu corpo. Os músculos estavam tensos, a cabeça girava e trabalhava a mil por hora, pensando em todas as possibilidades, palavras, atitudes, passos... De olhos fechados, tentava relaxar, mas o barulho contínuo do motor da máquina que subia não dava trégua e o lembrava que estava cada vez mais próximo de enfrentar a maior e pior batalha de uma vida inteira como cavaleiro.

Enfrentar um grande e poderoso Deus? Para ele isso era fichinha.

Ser nomeado o mais novo Grande Mestre do Santuário? Essa já tinha passado e tinha dado conta.

-Aiolos... – ouviu a voz feminina chamando-o – Quer sair logo desse elevador? Nós já chegamos!

Por Atena, Zeus, Odin, Tupã... Já?! Agora não tinha mais volta mesmo.

Precisava encarar de frente, como um honrado cavaleiro, aquela imensa e poderosa batalha.

Conhecer a família de Sheila. O pai, principalmente.

Ainda zonzo, Aiolos seguiu a namorada até a porta do apartamento, ela a abriu um tanto trêmula, afinal, também estava nervosa. Fazia quase um ano que não voltava para casa. Ao abrir, largou a mala com tudo no chão e se jogou nos braços da mulher que estava á porta da cozinha.

-Mãe!

-Calma, assim você me sufoca! – ela disse, tentando se desfazer do laço humano no pescoço – Estava com saudades!

-Eu também! Olha, esse é o Aiolos!

A mulher abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o cavaleiro. E agora, o que faria? Um aperto de mão, um abraço, um beijo no rosto?

-Seja bem vindo, Aiolos! É um prazer conhecê-lo. – ela disse, o abraçando. Tinha sido fácil.

-O prazer é meu, sra. Nilce.

-Cadê a Amanda? E o pai? – perguntava Sheila, vendo que nenhum dos dois estava na sala. Foi então que ouviu alguns acordes, vindos do quarto dos pais. Quando reconheceu a música...

-Não, espera! – ela gritou, assustando Aiolos, correndo para o quarto – Não podem começar sem mim!

Abriu com tudo a porta, o pai e a irmã estavam de pé na frente da TV, com a mão no peito. Na tela, 25 homens em pé, em um vasto gramado verde. E era de lá que vinha a música.

-Quando surge o alviverde imponente, no gramado em que e a luta o aguarda...

Aiolos parecia confuso, o que estava acontecendo?

-O Palmeiras vai jogar... – disse D. Nilce, calmamente – E esses três não perdem um único jogo.

-Ah, é verdade... A Sheila assiste na TV a cabo internacional. Eu já a vi cantando o hino do time...

\- E socando o sofá, xingando o juiz e o técnico, dando ordens aos jogadores, chorando pelas defesas do Prass... Quer uma água, um suco?

Deixando as malas na sala do apartamento, Aiolos foi até a cozinha com a sogra. Estava tomando um suco de laranja quando Sheila apareceu, pegando-o pela mão.

-Vem cá que meu pai quer te conhecer!

Aiolos travou. Que Atena o ajudasse, era agora! Calma, respira, sorria, não trema, seja educado...

Quando entrou no quarto, Amanda, a irmã de Sheila, deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo. Já o pai... Por um breve instante, Seu Jorge desviou o olhar da TV, medindo Aiolos de cima a baixo. Sem dizer uma palavra, estendeu a mão, que o cavaleiro apertou. Sheila, ao seu lado, estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

-É – é um prazer, conhecer o senhor, Sr. Jorge – ele disse, sem soltar a mão do sogro.

Ainda medindo o cavaleiro, S. Jorge soltou a mão e então, com um aceno de cabeça, indicou a TV para o cavaleiro. Nesse momento, Sheila segurou a mão dele, apreensiva. Sabia o que estava por vir, e tentara de todas as maneiras saber qual seria a resposta do namorado, mas ele, confiante tinha dito que seria impossível errar em sua escolha. Tomara que estivesse certo.

-Está vendo este jogo? Um dos times é o maior campeão do Brasil... Todos nós torcemos por ele e honramos sua história de glórias e conquistas. E você, Aiolos, torce para que time?

-Eu... Eu torço para um time, inglês, S. Jorge.

-Ah, o campeonato inglês, o berço do futebol moderno... Que time, rapaz?

-Para os diabos vermelhos, S. Jorge: o Manchester United!

E ficou esperando um sorriso, ou comentário amigável. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi sentir Sheila soltar sua mão com tudo, levando-a a própria testa. O rosto antes impassível do pai dela começou a ficar vermelho e os olhos, antes verdes claros, mudavam gradativamente de cor. O que estava acontecendo?

A resposta, quase inaudível, foi dada pela Amanda, tentando abafar um pequeno riso.

-Se fodeu...

Sheila puxou Aiolos para fora do quarto, com cara de poucos amigos. E no corredor, deu um tapa no braço do namorado.

-Porra, Aiolos! Eu não disse para me contar antes que time tinha escolhido!

-Mas o que eu fiz de errado?

-O que você fez? – ela estava muito nervosa – Seu besta, você escolheu o time que ganhou a final do Mundial de Clubes de 1999, jogando contra o Palmeiras!

Mais tapas no namorado, D. Nilce olhando da porta da cozinha incrédula, Amanda rindo na porta do quarto. E Aiolos, coitado, sem saber o que dizer. Até que desabafou!

-Mas também, com eu ia saber Sheila? Poxa, eu estava morto em 1999!

Silêncio. Podia-se ouvir os grilos imaginários cantando no ar. Os tapas cessaram e Sheila engoliu em seco. Do jeito que a irmã era esperta, tinha pegado aquela informação e a estava processando internamente.

-Que tal guardar essas malas no quarto de vocês, Sheila? A janta está quase pronta!

Salvos por D. Nilce...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Durante o restante da noite, nem sinal do s. Jorge. Aiolos considerou que ele deveria estar muito bravo e nem queria olhar na sua cara. Grande! Tinha perdido todo e qualquer ponto com o sogro, se é que tinha algum. E agora lá estava ele, imaginando como seria no dia seguinte, quando fosse conhecer o restante da família de Sheila.

Ah, sim, porque ela o tinha convencido a ir para o Brasil bem na época das famosas festas juninas. E a família Tamasauskas sempre se reunia nessa época para comemorar, beber, comer e dar muitas risadas. Como seria conhecer o batalhão de tias, tios e primos da namorada?

-Não precisa ter medo, Aiolos. – Amanda disse, ao vê-lo pensativo, sentado no colchão onde iria dormir – A nossa família é meio doida, mas também muito unida.

-É, eu sei... A Sheila já me falou sobre isso.

-E a sua família?

-Como?

-Eu sei que você é órfão e tem um irmão, mas e seus tios? Primos? Não tem nenhum?

Aiolos voltou a ficar pensativo. Não sabia responder aquela pergunta, não sabia se possuía outros parentes vivos além de Aiolia. Sua família era o Santuário, Atena, os cavaleiros, as meninas... Mas obviamente não podia dizer nada daquilo para a cunhada.

-Você tem quantos anos mesmo, Aiolos?

-27. Por quê?

-Nada não... É que ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de que a Sheila se tornou uma papa anjo.

Aiolos sorriu. Nesse momento, Sheila entrou no quarto. Dando boa noite, apagou a luz e foi para sua cama. Claro que não se deitou antes de dar uma bela topada na quina da cabeceira...

-Merda! Isso dói...

-Se não fizesse isso, não era você, Sheila.

-Não creio! Até o Aiolos já percebeu isso...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

O dia seguinte tinha sido estranho. S. Jorge tinha trocado poucas palavras com Aiolos, embora quando estava com Sheila não parava de rir e falar. E de abraçar também. Sheila não estava brincando ou exagerando quando dizia que era muito grudada no pai.

Já com a sogra e a cunhada, as coisas fluíam mais fáceis e leves. Principalmente com Amanda, ela tinhas as mesmas tiradas que Sheila, mas com um toque de humor negro que tinha certeza que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite iriam adorar.

E, naquele instante, lá estava Aiolos dentro do Fox da família, sentado no banco de trás com a Sheila e o pai, Amanda à frente e D. Nilce dirigindo. Estavam a caminho da festa junina da família Tamasauskas, na casa onde S. Jorge tinha nascido e que pertencia à família a cerca de 70 anos. Era fim de tarde.

Ao chegar na rua e estacionar em frente à casa, já podia ouvir as risadas e gritos, que vinham do quintal dos fundos. Os pais de Sheila foram na frente, junto com a Amanda.

-Preparado? – perguntou Sheila ao namorado, antes de descerem às escadas que os levariam ao quintal dos fundos.

-Tenho que estar né? Não dá para fugir de volta para o Santuário agora.

De mãos dadas à Sheila, Aiolos desceu as escadas. E quando chegou ao último degrau, ficou paralisado. Começou a suar frio novamente e a tremer, como no elevador. Não estava preparado para o que via à sua frente.

Eram cerca de sessenta pessoas. Todas olhando para ele naquele momento...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aqui foi o primeiro capítulo! Deixei a festa para o próximo para não ter que cortar as emoções, por assim dizer... O que será que acontecerá com Aiolos na festa junina dos Tamasauskas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e as editoras licenciadas.

Antes do capítulo, uma nota muito especial:

Há um determinado ponto desta fic, que chamei em uma conversa com a Cris de "momento fofo", que seria uma longa conversa entre o Aiolos e o pai da Sheila, onde eles se entenderiam bem e o cavaleiro cometeria algumas outras "gafes". Porém, acabei mudando um pouco a estrutura do trecho.

Eu o dividi em dois, sendo que um deles passou a ser protagonizado pelo Aiolos e meu tio Vantini. E fiz dessa maneira por um motivo muito especial: ele nos deixou este fim de semana em que publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic.

Meu tio Vantini era meu segundo herói, eu o admirava por seu senso de humor, sua inteligência e seu coração enorme, tão grande e tão cheio de amor que mesmo não tendo problemas e sendo perfeitamente saudável, abriu mão de ter filhos biológicos para dedicar seu amor aos filhos do coração.

Esta é minha homenagem a você, tio. O senhor, mesmo sendo corintiano doente, estará para sempre no meu coração e na minha memória.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Capítulo II – Essa família é muito unida, mas também muito ouriçada...**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _ **No capítulo anterior...**_

 _De mãos dadas à Sheila, Aiolos desceu as escadas. E quando chegou ao último degrau, ficou paralisado. Começou a suar frio novamente e a tremer, como no elevador. Não estava preparado para o que via à sua frente._

 _Eram cerca de sessenta pessoas. Todas olhando para ele naquele momento..._

De repente, uma senhora baixinha e gordinha, de olhos verdes bem miúdos, pulou na frente de ambos, gritando e abrindo os braços de maneira espalhafatosa...

-Rutinha! – ela agarrou Sheila com força – Que saudades que eu tava de você, Rutinha!

"Rutinha? Mas o quê..." pensou Aiolos, de olhos arregalados ao ver a mulher agarrar Sheila com força e apertar a namorada, em um abraço de urso mais sufocante que os de Aldebaran. E olha que o cavaleiro era beeeeeem mais alto e forte que aquela mulher.

-Aiolos... – Sheila disse, ofegante, se soltando do abraço – Essa é minha tia Regina, uma das irmãs do meu pai.

-Muito praz... – Aiolos não terminou a frase, pois foi agarrado da mesma maneira que Sheila. Que força era aquela, por Atena!

-Meu Deus, mas que namorado mais lindo você arrumou, Rutinha! E gostoso também, benza Deus!

-Tia! Assim você deixa o Aiolos com vergonha!

-Mas eu tô falando mentira?

-Regina, larga mão de ser assanhada! – disse uma outra mulher, mais velha e loira, que se colocou ao lado de Sheila. Falava de maneira enérgica e um tanto autoritária também. – Larga o rapaz que eu quero ver a cara dele direito.

A tia Regina largou de Aiolos, chamando a outra de chata. Ela então se voltou para Sheila, que estava rindo da cara de desespero do namorado.

-Então esse é o seu namorado grego e bonitão, Rutinha?

-É, tia... Aiolos, essa é minha tia Geni, a mais velha.

-Velha é a sua boca, menina! Precisa falar isso pra ele?

-Ow, tia! Deixa a Sheila e o rapaz descerem o restante de escada que tá todo mundo querendo conhecer o cara! – gritou um homem com um baita vozeirão e encorpado, que poderia meter medo até mesmo no Grande Mestre Shion.

-Esse é meu primo mais velho, o Marcos... – Sheila disse para Aiolos, segurando a mão dele – E antes que pergunte, Rutinha é meu apelido na família.

E Aiolos desceu ao quintal, praticamente agarrado ao braço de Sheila. Cerca de meia hora, ou mais, depois, tinha sido apresentado a todos. Ou achava que sim, pois guardar todos aqueles rostos e nomes parecia uma tarefa impossível!

Bom, ainda faltava um, era um rapaz gordinho, de olhos verdes como a maioria, que bebia uma cerveja e fingia fumar um charuto. Segundo Sheila, era só tipo.

-Fernando, esse é meu namorado, Aiolos... – o cavaleiro estendeu a mão ao rapaz – O Fernando é filho da minha tia Teresinha e do meu tio Paulette.

-Cara... – O primo de Sheila tirou o charuto da boca – Grego e chamado Aiolos. Só falta me dizer que é cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário!

Aiolos empalideceu, arregalando os olhos. Como aquele rapaz sabia daquilo? A Sheila tinha contado, era isso? Percebendo como o namorado reagira, Sheila deu-lhe um beliscão discreto, mas dolorido, e sorriu para o primo.

-Russo, não viaja! Só porque nós dois somos fanáticos por Saint Seiya não quer dizer que a história seja verdade.

-Eu sei que não, mas é que é coincidência demais, né? Ainda mais o Aiolos sendo seu cavaleiro favorito!

Um sorrisinho nervoso e bobo por parte do cavaleiro...

-Aliás, falando nisso... A gente precisa fazer novamente a nossa maratona Saint Seiya! E a senhorita está me devendo uma de The Walking Dead e outra de Supernatural!

-Nas minhas férias, prometo!

Pedindo licença, Sheila foi se sentar na mureta que cercava o quintal. Aiolos já parecia exausto. Ao redor dos dois e por todo quintal, as pessoas riam, bebiam, conversavam... Era uma festa realmente animada.

-Mais difícil do que esperava? – Sheila perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Aiolos. Ele sorriu, beijando a testa da namorada.

-Sinceramente? Eu ainda estou apavorado... Ainda bem que você não saiu do meu lado, nem me deixou sozinho e...

 _Olha lá quem vem virando a esquina!_ _  
_ _Vem Diego com toda a alegria, festejando_ _  
_ _Com a lua em seus olhos, roupa de água marinha_ _  
_ _E seu jeito de malandro_ _  
_ _E com magia e pura alma_ _  
_ _Ele chega com a dança_ _  
_ _Possuído pelo ritmo "ragatanga"_

-Vem Sheila, é a nossa música! – gritaram três moças ao mesmo tempo, arrastando Sheila para o meio do quintal, onde Amanda e outras meninas e garotas já se posicionavam. E, em uma sincronia que não dava para entender de onde vinha, Sheila começou a dançar com a irmã e as primas.

 _E o DJ que já conhece_ _  
_ _Toca o som da meia-noite pra Diego, a canção mais desejada_ _  
_ _Ele dança, ele curte, ele canta_ __

 _Aserehe ra de re_ _  
_ _De hebe tu de hebere seibiunouba mahabi_ _  
_ _An de bugui an de buididipi_ __

Aiolos ria do jeito da namorada dançar e ria tanto, que não percebeu a movimentação ao seu redor. Quando começou a notar algo, era tarde demais. Como um cavaleiro altamente treinado como ele não tinha percebido o cerco antes?

Uma loira sentada ao seu lado esquerdo, outra em pé atrás de si. Duas do seu lado direito. E em pé na sua frente, as duas que já conhecera e mais outras duas, morenas. Aqueles sorrisos e olhos verdes eram intimidadores.

-Quantos anos você tem, Aiolos?

-Nossa, como você é forte, a Rutinha escolheu bem!

-Por que você usa essa faixa vermelha na testa?

-Vocês moram juntos na Grécia?

Eram tantas perguntas que Aiolos estava tonto, sentindo-se acuado. A luta contra Seren no ano anterior parecia ter sido tão mais fácil... O que faria? Queria gritar e chamar Sheila, mas ela dançava tão animada que nunca prestaria atenção nele. Começou a suar frio novamente, as tias de Sheila não paravam de falar e fazer perguntas.

E agora, quem poderia defendê-lo naquele momento?

-Ei, Aiolos, quer comer alguma coisa? As primeiras carnes estão assadas, no ponto.

Ao ouvir a voz e olhar na direção de onde vinha, Aiolos viu um homem magro e um pouco alto, usando óculos e com um meio sorriso. Pedindo licença, ele entregou um prato ao cavaleiro e o levou para perto da churrasqueira.

-Temos lingüiça, picanha, asinha de frango, é só escolher.

-Obrigado, Sr...

-Vantini. É tanta gente que não guardou os nomes ainda, não?

-Verdade, mesmo se contar meus amigos e colegas de trabalho, não dá tanta gente assim.

Ambos riram e foram se sentar próximos à fogueira. Enquanto comia, Aiolos viu que Sheila continuava dançando, dessa vez com um dos primos. Já tinha ouvido aquela música antes, uma tal de lambada. Era brega, mas a namorada adorava. Na lavanderia, que ficava em uma espécie de mezanino, o cavaleiro viu S. Jorge rindo e contando histórias junto de alguns dos irmãos e cunhados, em outro ponto D. Nilce conversava com as cunhadas e pelas olhadas e sorrisinhos, era sobre ele que falavam.

-Pelo visto, a Sheila não te falou sobre a "Blondie Army" não é mesmo?

-O quê?

-O "exército de loiras"... É como ela, os meus filhos e os primos chamam as tias. Quando se juntam, são piores e mais mortais que um exército em guerra. Mas acho que de guerra você entende, não é rapaz!

-Co-como? - Aiolos engasgou com um pedaço de lingüiça. O que o tio Vantini queria dizer?

-Eu sou tenente-coronel do exército, reformado. Mais de trinta anos servindo ao meu país e treinando jovens soldados. Eu sei muito bem reconhecer um soldado quando estou diante de um.

Aiolos sorriu amarelo, o que faria? Não sabia se Sheila tinha inventado alguma história sobre ele, qual seria sua profissão...

-A Sheila disse que você trabalha com tecnologia de informação e segurança... – Ufa, uma pista – Mas eu digo que o que faz vai muito além disso.

-Bem... Na verdade, eu faço isso na força aérea grega. Mas não posso dar muitos detalhes, a segurança do Santuário é de...

Caramba! Tinha ficado tão nervoso que acabou falando o que não deveria. Rapidamente voltou a comer, torcendo para o tio de Sheila não perguntar o que era o tal de "Santuário".

-Sabe... – ele disse, voltando a comer também e aparentemente sem se importar com aquela palavra tão fora de propósito – Sabia que foi minha esposa quem escolheu o nome da Sheila?

-Não sabia.

-A Geni sempre quis ter uma filha e chamá-la de Sheila, mas o destino nos deu dois meninos. – ele apontou os filhos – Então quando ela nasceu e o Joca não sabia que nome dar, ela sugeriu Sheila e a Nice gostou.

O cavaleiro voltou a observar a namorada e os que estavam ao redor. Aquela família podia ser muito ouriçada, mas era unida. Passado o susto inicial, sentia-se bem no meio deles. Agora, começava a entender o motivo de ela sentir tanta falta de casa.

Não eram apenas os pais e a irmã. Eram os primos-irmãos, as tias corujas, os tios engraçadinhos, as crianças que já haviam nascido na família... Era um amor único, que batia em diversos corações.

-Vamos dançar, Aiolos! É a nossa música que vai tocar! – disse Sheila puxando-o pela mão. Pedindo licença, ele deixou o tio Vantini sozinho e foi com a namorada para o meio do quintal. Logo, "Radioactive" começou a tocar.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo. Ou melhor, mal dormiu porque haviam chegado da festa era por volta de três horas da manhã e oito horas, já estava de pé. Amanda e Sheila ainda dormiam, ele saiu devagar do quarto e percebeu que havia alguém na cozinha. Pensou ser a D. Nilce, mas quando chegou até a porta, viu S. Jorge às voltas com tomates, bacon, farinha e outras coisas mais.

-O que acha de me ajudar aqui, rapaz? – ele pediu, ao ver Aiolos parado na porta da cozinha – Pode cortar esses tomates em cubos pra mim?

O cavaleiro obedeceu, embora um tanto desajeitado. Ao olhar para o balcão atrás de si, viu que havia sobre eles inúmeros pasteizinhos prontos.

-Isso se chama piroschiski. É uma comida típica lituana que a Sheila adora. São recheados de carne, cozidos e cobertos com molho de tomate, cebola e bacon.

-Muito bacon, pelo visto.

-Bem a cara dela... – S. Jorge terminava de picar a cebola – Sabia que sinto falta de ouvir o barulho de copos quebrando pela casa?

-E eu já me acostumei a ouvir esse som quase todos os dias... Ela é meio desastrada, né?

-Meio? Isso é gentileza da sua parte.

Ambos riram. Quando tudo estava cortado e pronto, ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor, mas como havia parado, não deram muita importância. Enxugando as mãos, continuaram a conversa.

-Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa, Aiolos.

-Pois não, S. Jorge.

-Ontem vendo vocês dois na festa, eu percebi o quanto a Sheila está feliz... – os olhos verdes marejaram – E isso pra mim é tudo. Você parece ser o tipo de cara que coloca a honra acima de tudo e a tem como legado. Eu aprecio muito isso...

-Obrigado, S. Jorge.

Um abraço apertado entre ambos. Da sala, três pares de olhos atentos viam a tudo e cochichavam entre si.

-Own, que bonitinho... Aposto que o pai tá chorando.

-Novidade... – Amanda revirou os olhos – Mas por que ele ta fazendo piroschiski? Não é nenhuma data especial... Ele tinha comprado frango para assar e ia montar uma lasanha.

-Vai saber o que se passa naquela cabeça, né?

Com um bom dia, D. Nilce entrou na cozinha, Aiolos a cumprimentou e saiu. Sentando no sofá, ele e Sheila conversavam quando Amanda deixou de lado um jornal que pegara para ler e fixou o olhar em ambos.

-Ei, Aiolos!

-O que foi, Amanda?

\- O que você quis dizer com aquela história de estar morto em 1999?

Silêncio...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aquis e foi o segundo capítulo. No próximo, o final, e que só existe porque a Cris arrebentou com o capítulo extra de ALSA e me deu uma ideia muito bacana e linda para o final desse gaiden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e as editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está o terceiro e último capítulo do Gaiden. Não vou me ater muito a esta notas inicias porque eu fiquei emocionada ao escrever estas linhas...

Boa leitura a todos!

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Capítulo III – Um legado de honra**

 **-x-x-x-x-x**

 _ **Quinze anos depois...**_

Anualmente, Sheila e Aiolos voltavam ao Brasil para visitar a família e os amigos, sempre na época da festa dos Tamasauskas. A cada ano, a comemoração se renovava, pois alguns partiam, outros nasciam e assim a vida seguia. E é claro que aquele momento que vivenciavam agora, também chegaria para os dois.

Não era uma visita "rotineira". Era fora de época. Nos últimos meses, S. Jorge acabara ficando muito doente. Felizmente, Aiolos e Sheila tinham conseguido chegar a tempo de se despedir. Mas era doloroso. E sofrido.

Após mais de doze horas passadas entre velório e enterro, estavam no apartamento da família. Sheila e D. Nilce, exaustas, tinham tomado um calmante e agora dormiam. Duda, o sobrinho de oito anos e filho de Amanda, tinha ficado na casa da prima Juliana, para brincar e se distrair com os primos da mesma idade. E agora lá estavam Aiolos e a cunhada sentados no sofá, em silêncio.

De repente, Amanda se levantou, foi ao quarto dos pais e voltou pouco depois, segurando uma caixa de madeira entalhada. Ela se sentou de frente para Aiolos no sofá e a colocou no colo.

-Aiolos?

-O que foi, Amanda?

-A Sheila alguma vez te contou sobre a tradição lituana das colheres de prata?

-Ah, já sim... – ele se ajeitou no sofá – E me mostrou também as colheres dela, uma para cada vitória importante que ela conquistou na vida.

-É... Eu também tenho as minhas... E estas... – Ela abriu a caixa e, presas ao veludo vermelho que forrava a caixa, havia duas colheres – Pertenciam ao meu pai.

Amanda pegou uma delas, com desenhos no cabo que lembravam montanhas.

-Meu pai foi o único dos irmãos que conseguiu entrar em uma faculdade, sabe? Ele iria estudar engenharia mecânica na USP, por isso meu tio Vantini deu esta colher a ele... Infelizmente, ele não pôde sequer começar os estudos, pois precisou aumentar a carga horária no trabalho para ajudar os irmãos, eles estavam passando por dificuldades...

Ela pegou a outra, que tinha o desenho de um navio entalhado no cabo.

-É o navio que trouxe meu avô para o Brasil... Sabia que ele era amigo do Lasar Segall? Esta colher meu pai ganhou quando a Sheila nasceu, na nossa família todas as minhas tias e tios ganharam uma quando o filho mais velho nasceu... Meu pai, antes de ir para o hospital de vez, me pediu para fazer algo com estas colheres, Aiolos...

Amanda pegou um saquinho de veludo preto e colocou a colher dentro.

-Meu pai dizia que a maior herança que ele poderia deixar para nós era a história da nossa família e o caráter que aprendeu a ter com ela... Essas colheres são parte disso, por isso ele me pediu que ficasse com uma e entregasse a outra a...

Amanda não terminou a frase, estava muito emocionada. Aiolos pegou o saquinho das mãos da cunhada e, com um suspiro, resolveu falar.

-Eu entrego para a Sheila, pode deixar.

-Não, Aiolos... – Amanda conseguiu segurar as lágrimas – Não é para a Sheila. Esta colher é sua.

-Como?

-Meu pai sempre me disse que, apesar de não ter tido filhos, você é um homem que certamente tem um legado a deixar para o mundo e as pessoas, e alguém para transmitir isso. A colher é sua...

-Eu não... Não posso aceitar... O S. Jorge era como um pai pra mim, mas não posso.

-Sabe... – Amanda sorriu – lembra quando veio aqui a primeira vez? Que meu pai fez piroschiski para todos nós?

-Claro que lembro, é a comida preferida da Sheila.

-Sim, mas não foi para ela que ele fez. Meu pai cozinhava as comidas típicas da família somente em ocasiões muito especiais, geralmente em aniversários. Ele nunca fez piroschiski para meu ex-marido, por exemplo... Naquele dia, ele ia cozinhar outra coisa, mas mudou de ideia... Foi a maneira que ele encontrou de dizer quer gostou de você e o aceitava como parte da família.

Então Aiolos baixou a cabeça e desta vez chorou, segurando firme o saquinho de veludo entre as mãos. Eram tantas coisas que se passavam por sua mente, tantas emoções. E ali ele fez um novo juramento.

Ele continuaria a lutar por Atena. E pela memória do sogro também.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Aiolos?

-Claro que pode, Amanda.

-Eu sempre quis entender o que queria dizer com "estar morto em 1999"

-Bem... – Aiolos suspirou, sorrindo – E se eu te disser que Saint Seiya não é apenas uma história de ficção?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _ **Cinqüenta anos depois da grande aventura...**_

Era uma noite tranqüila no Santuário de Atena, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Afinal, depois de 45 anos como Grande Mestre, ele iria passar o posto para um representante da nova geração. Seu sobrinho neto, Dario. Sentia-se tranqüilo, sabia muito bem que o rapaz faria um excelente trabalho.

Caminhando por um dos corredores do templo de Atena, acabou por encontrar o rapaz parado em frente a um retrato, de um dos antigos mestres do Santuário. Ele parecia extremamente pensativo.

-O que foi, Dario? Não consegue dormir?

-Não, tio... São tantas emoções e pensamentos... Eu precisava espairecer um pouco.

-Eu entendo, é uma grande responsabilidade... Eu mesmo tentei fugir dela por diversas vezes.

-A tia Sheila já me contou essas histórias. – Dario riu – Não consigo sequer imaginar, mas tudo bem.

-Ela exagera às vezes, só pra te avisar. – Uma careta – Não se preocupe, Dario. Você fará um excelente trabalho, tem força, coragem, amor pelo que faz e pelo Santuário.

-Mas não sei se chegarei aos pés dos antigos mestres e do senhor, tio... Não sei se tenho a honra que o senhor possui para este cargo.

-Quer saber? Venha comigo.

Aiolos conduziu Dario até o escritório do templo, e pediu que ele se sentasse à mesa de trabalho. Então, sentado do outro lado, ele tirou da terceira gaveta um saquinho de veludo preto e dela, uma colher de prata, com o desenho de um navio entalhado no cabo.

-A sua tia já lhe contou sobre a tradição das colheres de prata nas famílias lituanas?

-Claro que já, tio! Ela até me mostrou as três que ela possui.

-Pois então... Esta aqui pertenceu a um dos homens mais honrados e honestos que conheci. Muito do que sou hoje, aprendi com ele também. E passei estes ensinamentos a você, Dario... – Aiolos demorou-se com o olhar sobre a colher, até estendê-la ao sobrinho neto – Ela é sua agora.

-Minha? Tio é... É linda. Por quer o senhor não me conta a história do homem a quem ela pertenceu?

-O nome dele era Jorge Tamasauskas, Dario...

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Como disse anteriormente, a fic deveria ter acabado no capítulo anterior, na festa e na zoeira. Mas aí a Cris veio com o capítulo extra, arrebentando com a emoção da fic e da gente e eu acabei tendo este capítulo povoando a minha mente e precisava escrevê-lo. Acho que foi um final digno para o gaiden.

Obrigado a todos pela leitura e comentários no facebook, em breve nos veremos novamente por aqui!

Lasar Segall foi um pintou lituano que estabeleceu morada em São Paulo. Participou ativamente do movimento modernista e casa onde viveu na Vila Mariana hoje é a sede do Museu Lasar Segall.


End file.
